wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Lord Ferrok
Dark Lord Ferrok also known as "Saruon" was a creator of the Genesis Ring. He is believed to be the Descendant of both Ultimate Ferrok and the ancestor of Kaiser Vlad. He is the Emperor of the Genesis Iron Legion. Background Early Life The Dark Lord Ferrok is born as one of the Humans in ancient History. After few years of growth, He was now a scientist with pure intentions of both Corneria and the Lylat System at large, earning him the title of a genius to be honored and respected. In time, He befriended Hayate Matoi and researched more about the history of the Gekko Family and Ragyo Kiryuin. General Pepper offers to make Hayate part of the Cornerian Army, to which Hayate accepts after finishing high school. He have made custom battle tank named the Landmaster. After the development of the Cornerian Fleet, under the command of General Pepper, he retired due to being a Human Before Kami-Kōbe High School Dark Lord Ferrok appeared as Sauron is raising massive armies of Orcs, Trolls, and possibly other creatures, as well as corrupting the hearts of Men with delusions of power and wealth, chiefly Easterlings and Southrons (the Haradrim). Although Sauron knew that men were easier to sway, he sought to bring the Elves into his service, as they were far more powerful. To the elves who listened, Sauron gave knowledge and encouragement in forging the Rings of Power, though in secret Sauron forged his own ring, named Genesis Ring, to rule the Shinobi. Upon that ring Sauron left the inscription, Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. In Westron the inscription translated into: Genesis Ring to Rule Them All, Genesis Ring to Find Them, Genesis Ring to Bring Them All, and in the Darkness Bind Them. However, as soon as Sauron put the Ring on his finger the Shinobi sensed his treachery, the Izumo rings are captured by Sauron. Sauron was once again powerful enough to raise again large armies to attempt to rule Dens similar to Dr. Eggman's Army. Sauron's rise in power and apparent intention to crown himself the King of all Men offended the Númenóreans; the powerful Men descended from those who had fought against Melkor in the War of Wrath. Some were the descendants, through Elros, of Beren and Lúthien. The conflict started when the Genesis Iron Legion began to invade other nations around the world. Every nation that opposed them such as the Western Frontier and the Tundran Territories were conquered, until the Solar Empire launched a retaliatory invasion on Old Xylvania after the Legion's invasion on Donatsu Island failed. After the Solar Empire entered Xylvania, he ordered all his troops to return to the fatherland to defend it from the invaders, he led his Legion from Victory to Victory against his enemies, twarting every strategy Qa-Len attempted to use against the Iron Legion, out of options, Empress Qa-Len ordered an full-scale invasion on shores of Xylvania only to fail miserably, however, she also had another strike battalion infiltrated via Air Transport, one the Assault Troopers carried the Staff of Qa-Len, the key to a weapon of mass destruction, unfortunately, the battalion was spotted and was bombed to oblivion and the staff was dropped. Death and Legacy At some point, after Hayate and his companions, Elendil and Gil-galad are able to meet Sauron's army with words. Finally, Sauron himself came forth and dueled both Elendil and Gil-galad slaying them both single handedly. Then Isildur, son of Elendil, took up his father's broken sword, Narsil and cut the Genesis Ring from from Sauron's finger. Sauron's physical body was destroyed. With nearly all of his power stored in the ring, the dark lord was vanquished when it was cut from his finger. Without their leader's dark will driving them on, Sauron's armies were routed and fled, and thus, his campaign to enslave the free peoples was seemingly ended, and his greatest weapon taken from him. This permanently caused the Genesis Legion's reign of Terror to be given to the Eggman Empire. His armies and his Iron Tower swore allegiance to Dr. Eggman. Family *Ultimate Ferrok- Ancestor *Kaiser Vlad- Descendant Trivia *The Dark Lord's Army is similar to the Egg Parade from the Eggman Empire. Category:Deities Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Characters